Conventionally, tea is directly put into a container and then hot water is poured. After several minutes, a fragrant tea is acquired. However, when less water is in the container, the tealeaves remain in the container. The remained tea water has a higher concentration with more impurity. Furthermore, the fragrant odor of the tea will gradually disappear. Therefore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,493, "INFUSION COFFER MAKER", is disclosed by the applicant. As shown in FIG. 1, in the patent, the bottom of the cup body 60 is installed with a protruding ring 600. A plurality of vertical long holes 601 and leg plates 602 are installed on the protruding ring 600. A retaining plate 61 is further installed. A sleeve 611 with posts 610 and through holes 612 are formed on the retaining plate 61. Therefore, by the posts 610 to insert into the long holes 601 and the through hole 612 is inserted by the leg plates 602, the retaining plate 61 can move with respect to the a cup body 60. The center of the retaining plate 61 is further installed with a stop 62 at the center thereof for being inserted into the penetrating hole to seal the penetrating hole as desired. Therefore, the cup body 61 can be placed on a place by solely the leg plates 602. If the retaining plate 61 is descended due to the gravitational force thereof, the stop 62 will seal the penetrating hole 63 for stopping water. When the user places in a container 7 with a diameter not larger than that of the cup body 61, the stop 62 will eject the container 7 upwards, so that the rod 613 will eject the stop 62, and the water in the cup body will pour out. The use is convenient.
If using this aforesaid structure, it is convenient. However, since the retaining plate 61 is larger and protrudes, it is possible to be touched by the user due to a mistake, so that the stop 62 is ejected from the penetrating hole to cause water to be poured out slightly. Thus, a secondary structure, "TEA INFUSING DEVICE", U.S. application Ser. No. 09/464476, is disclosed by the applicant. As shown in FIG. 2, the tea infusing device is extended from the first structure of FIG. 1, in which no leg plate (602, FIG. 1) is installed, and the diameter of the retaining plate 61 is smaller than that of the protruding ring 600 so as to be received therein. When the retaining plate 61 is descended to a lowest position, it remains not to be lower than the lower rim of the protruding ring 600. When the tea infusing device is flatly placed on a plane, it is supported by the protruding ring 600. Thus, the whole periphery of the retaining plate 61 is protected by the protruding ring 600 so as to effectively prevent the cup body to be touched by a mistake.
However, the second structure has still some defects as used with the prior art container. There are some fewer containers 7 (As shown in FIG. 2) having a diameter not larger than that of the retaining plate 61 so as to be suitably used with the tea infusing device of the present invention, while unluckily, one lateral side thereof has a protruding mouth 70 and or handle 71, so that as the tea infusing device is placed on the container, the mouth 70 or handle 71 will at first eject the protruding ring 600 so that the retaining plate 61 originally hidden in the protruding ring 600 can not be ejected by the container for pouring water. Although the containers with such structure, mouths or handle, are not much. However, it is desired to have a novel safety and drain-preventing infusing tea maker for further suiting such structures in order to improve the defects in the prior art.